User talk:Goldenshane
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:IHeartTDInTDA/Princessa and Jess's new looks!/Goldenshane-20100228170707 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 19:39, March 3, 2010 The new IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 Eastern Time in the usual IRC channel. Don't be late! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) We've got another epic episode of IRC Camps tonight at 5:30 eastern, so make sure to be there! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight! We'll be starting at 5:00, but look out for a time change. Also, feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! PLease come to the IRC earlier if possible! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, another new episode tonight at 5:30! Remember to come early if possible. Also, remember to update your character's page. One more thing; WE NEED ART WORK FOR EPISODES! (Feel free to contribute, or ignore this last part XD). Oh, and feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Tonight's IRC Camp is at a different time!' 4:00 eastern time'! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps tonight at 6:00! I'm leaving town at 1:00, so IDK when I'll be back. If I'm not back at 6:00, IRC Camps will be pushed back to 7:00. If I'm not back by 7:00, then please return to the IRC at 8:00. If I'm still gone (which I doubt) then the IRC Camps will be postponed until tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) With only nine contestants left and the merge on everyone's minds, this promises to be an epic episode with a game-changing elimination... Anyway, be there at 5:30 eastern time! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode! Tonight! 5:30! PM! Eastern standard! Time! it's possible I'll be last, in which case we'll start at 6:00. If I'm still not there, then we'll try for 6:30, then 7:00, then 7:30, then 8:00... At which point, if for whatever reason I'm still gone, it will be postponed. If you have any challenge ideas, please submit them. And remember, we need more pics! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Another new episode tonight at 5:30 pm eastern time! (You know the drill in case I can't make it. I may lose power, so if I stop talking I lost power.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! (You know the half-hour interval rule in case I can't make it...) Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE update your character's page with any info you can, even if other people usually play them! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, new IRC Camps episode tonight! 5:30 pm eastern time. If we get down around 6:00, we can even do the final four episode. (Heck, we can do as many episodes as we have time for XD). As always, if I am unable to arrive, please come back every 30 minutes, and stay in Chatango. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Let's talk about it on Chatango. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Be there, or be square. (But, if you don't come, that's cool too I guess.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the finale is this Friday at 5:30 PM! If you can't make it, please message me and tell me who you want to vote for! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tonight! The finale is at 5:30 PM tonight! MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME (and tell me who you want to win). --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC)